Voltaire Song Fics
by Matsutsu
Summary: SongFics to go with Voltaire's songs. First up is Goodnight Demonslayer More to come.


**A/N**: I can't help but seem to write song fics off of Voltaire's songs…their so good and they give me soooooo many ideas. I can't help it --. I hope you like this one and for people that have been reading Forbidden Love. It will be updated soon. I highly recommend you download these songs to get the full oomph of the fic.

_**Goodnight Demon Slaye**r _

Danny woke up to crying in the next room over to his. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got up without waking his wife of seven years, Sam. He put on a shirt real quick before shuffling out of his room and into the one next to his. He opened the door slowly to see his 5-year-old daughter, Selene. She was crying in her little futon, because she insisted that she was a big girl and didn't need a normal bed, and hiding under her comforter. He slowly walked over to her and sat on her bed, startling her and causing her to start hitting him.

"Selene! It's Daddy!" Danny said quite startled.

When she realized she was hitting her daddy she stopped and popped her head out to make sure. When she saw it really was him she jumped on him and started to hug him tightly sobbing into his chest.

"What's wrong Selene?" He asked his daughter, cuddling her and kissing her forehead waiting for a response.

"The monsters are gonna get me Daddy!" She sobbed into his chest.

Danny couldn't help but smile and chuckle a little." There are no monsters in here Selene. You know that silly."

"Nu uh! They make scary noises and I can see them waiting for me to go to sleep! And their under by bed too!"

Danny smiled down at his daughter," It's ok." He said shushing her and stroking her hair and planting small kisses on her forehead." Would you like it if Daddy sang you a song?"

Selene looked up at her daddy and nodded her head rather quickly.

"Well it's going to be a story about the monster's your so afraid of my little princess"

"I'm not a princess Daddy! Remember?" She said a scowl on her face.

"Ah that's right I forgot" He smiled at her. "Get comfortable, I'm gonna sing you that song." He said to her resting her back on her bed as she nodded her head again.

Danny cleared his throat and started to sing.

_"__There's a monster that lives 'neath your bed  
Oh for crying out loud it's a futon on the floor  
He must be flat as a board"_

Selene giggled when she realized that it was true.

_"There's a creature that lurks behind the door  
Though I've checked there 15 times  
When I leave then he arrives  
Every night_

_Tell the monster that lives 'neath your bed  
To go somewhere else instead  
Or you'll kick him in the head"_

Selene giggled again and smiled wickedly. "Yeah! That's what I'll do!"

_"Tell the creature that lurks behind the door  
If he knows what's good he won't come here no more  
Cause you'll kick in his butt at the count of four_

_Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight  
Now it's time to close your tired eyes  
There are devils to slay and dragons to ride  
If they see you coming, hell they better hide"_

Her smile Widened as her eyes got a little droopier "Yeah! I'll beat them up won't I daddy? "

"Yes you will my little slayer." He said smiling down at her.

_"Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight my little slayer goodnight_

_Tell the monster that eats children, that you taste bad  
And you're sure you'd be the worst he's ever had  
If he eats you, don't you fret, just cut him open with an axe  
Don't regret it, he deserved it, he's a cad"_

"If I Can't get an ax you'll save me won't you Daddy?" She asked a bit frightened at a monster eating her.

"Of course! I'd never let a monster hurt my little girl!" he said to her

_"Tell the harpies that land on your bed post  
That at the count of five you'll roast them alive  
Tell the devil it's time you gave him his due  
He should go back to hell, he should shake in his shoes  
Cause the mightiest, scariest, creature is you_

_Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight  
Now it's time to close your tired eyes  
There's devils to slay and dragons to ride  
If they see you coming, hell they better hide"_

"I'm not really scary Daddy Am I?" She yawned at her daddy looking up at him her eyes half open now.

"Of course not Baby! Your Pretty as can be."

_"Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight my little slayer goodnight_

_I won't tell you, there's nothing 'neath your bed  
I won't sell you, that it's all in your head  
This world of ours is not as it seems  
The monsters are real but they're not in your dreams  
Learn what you can from the beasts you defeat,  
you'll need it for some of the people you meet"_

"There are people who are monsters?" She asked, her eyes barely open now.

"Yeah there are. But I'll protect you from them, you just get rid of these monsters under your bed my little slayer."

_"Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight  
Now its time to close your tired eyes  
There are devils to slay and dragons to ride  
If they see you coming, hell they better hide_

_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight my little slayer goodnight_

_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight"_

She was asleep after Danny was done singing and he smiled down at her. He tucked her in completely and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet Dreams My little princess" He smiled and stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and went through but before he closed the door completely he looked back at his Daughter.

"Goodnight my Little Demonslayer." He whispered and closed the door going back into his room to slay his own monsters.

A/N: Well there's the first songfic of Voltaire's songs. Their all Going to Be Danny Phantom based as far AS I can tell for now. Possibly a Harry Potter one as well. This also will be the only one that is someone singing the song. And For those that read Forbidden Love….It will be updated soon! Thanks for reading! Also I realize it's not something you would sing to a 5 year old necissarily but I still liked it.


End file.
